Friedreich's ataxia is a genetic disease that causes damage to the nervous system, resulting in degeneration of the spinal cord and peripheral nerves. Friedreich's ataxia is caused by a mutation in the FXN gene that results in an expansion of an intronic GAA repeat, which leads to reduced expression of the mitochondrial protein frataxin. There is currently no approved cure for Friedreich's ataxia.